


𝐃𝐀𝐃𝐃𝐘 𝐈𝐒𝐒𝐔𝐄𝐒 | Sugawara Koushi

by testuro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Mafia AU, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testuro/pseuds/testuro
Summary: "And if you were my little boy, I'd do whatever I could do.I'd run away and hide with you, I love that you got daddy issues.And I do too."The tough journey to love between two broken souls. A beginning wrote straight from the pits of hell, originating from a nightmare, with an ending as beautiful as that of a fairy tale.Inspired by 'Daddy Issues' by 'The Neighbourhood'.Haikyuu characters belong to Furudate.Status; OngoingStarted; 13|12|2020Completed; ━
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Sealing the Deal

**Author's Note:**

> NOT YET COMPLETED!!!!  
> This fanfiction originally was from Wattpad, so far it is still published and has not been taken down.  
> I've moved it to ao3 for the purpose of keeping my work published and to keep myself motivated to keep writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lives become intertwined against their wishes, sparking many events, both pleasant and not, soon to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT YET COMPLETED!!!!  
> This fanfiction originally was from Wattpad, so far it is still published and has not been taken down.  
> I've moved it to ao3 for the purpose of keeping my work published and to keep myself motivated to keep writing

* * *

  
  
  
  


**A mangled corpse collided with the filthy ground** , crimson liquid coated shattered shards of glass and debris scattered throughout the entire warehouse.

Towering above the remains of a body stood a domineering male, canine teeth closing on a half-done cigarette, further attesting to his enticing appearance.

An unruly squeak erupted from behind the figure engulfed in smoke, "Is he dead!? Is he!?" Her overly eager, high-pitched voice rang in his ears from her proximity.

"Shut it." He barked irked, bored of the used up cigarette he discarded it under the sole of his shoe; stomping to put it out. To confirm her question, he crouched down to the level of the body, a fistful of tousled hair clutched in between his slender fingers. A forceful jerk guided the ruined face to expose the lifeless eyes that bore into his carmine ones. "Seems so." He received a distressed 'tut' as a reply; the face tumbled once the grip was removed.

Before any further conversation could progress, the ringtone of a phone echoed throughout worn-down walls. The name displayed on the unsullied screen caused the maroonette to answer immediately - promptly concluding that keeping the male on the other line waiting was a dumb idea.

"Yes, father?"

"I need you home as soon as possible- there's someone you must meet."

His brows furrowed at the urgent request; he grit his razor teeth - exhibiting their unique shape.

"Understood."

No reply, the dismissal of the call resounded from the miniature speakers. A temptation to launch the device across the hall infested his brain; the obnoxious feminine voice knocked that idea out.

"Your dad called?" Her vibrant lemon eyes shun with interest - the typical blush dusted her pale cheeks. She heard a grunt of confirmation causing her lips to pucker; her index finger acutely tapped her chin - her mind racking ideas on the call.

Unable to come to a conclusion she gazed to the maroon-head with expectant eyes and a head tilt, the latter gave in to her mute request.

"There's someone 'I must meet'."

The crazed blonde giggled at the discrete mockery.

"Okay, have fun.~" Her eyes darkened, and her grin stretched wide at the sight of the corpse. "I'll be finishing this one up." She singsonged.

Used to the disturbing antics of the female, he let her be.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


A sleek jet black car rolled through embellished golden gates that separated the surrounding untainted greenery - a pure and wholesome aspect when knowing a family of murderers inhabited the house cradled by nature.

Awaiting the young master's arrival stood a butler, ready to assist. Once the car halted its momentum, the butler approached the polished doors - his aged reflection gazing at him through their shine.

The butler's face contorted, disgusted at the sight of dried browned blood. He cleared his throat, repulsed.

"Young Master, you must clean up before meeting with the guests."

The younger hummed in acknowledgement, his jacket now in the arms of his butler - who held it with distaste; avoiding the dried liquid as much as possible.

"May I ask who's blood this may be?"

"Some guy who turned on dad."

"I see."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Marble floors sparkled, reflecting the flickering flames of the candles situated throughout the room; illuminating it. A crystal chandelier hung over a polished mahogany table that consisted of twenty seats tucked under - awaiting to be used.

"My apologies, I was caught up in something."

Heads turned to present a red-haired male dressed in an elegant black suit, the blazer open; the tight dress shirt framing his figure sculpted by gods. His mesmerising maroon hair slicked back, striking carmine eyes examined each male at the table - two who he was accustomed to; making the third, the new addition, his prime focus.

A gentle-looking boy seemingly younger than him dressed in a fitted pastel blue suit, his grey hair evenly parted, though roughed up it was neat. Bonny chestnut eyes that contained such warmth they could make the sun ablaze brighter with jealousy; and a charming mole under his left eye that produced the same effect as a cherry on top of a cake.

In summary, he was a pretty boy.

"Don't mind, we haven't waited long. Take a seat son." The older man had his black hair slicked back, dull ruby eyes piercing through the carmine pair.

He sat diligently alongside his father, appearing face to face with the pretty boy. To the latter's amusement, the male looked elsewhere; intimated by the maroonette's intoxicating eyes - that sent waves of pleasurable shivers down his spine.

His father cleared his throat averting all attention to him. "There's something both me and Sugawara-san would like to announce, we've both concluded to make this announcement a quick one."

The black-haired man commenced, his dark grey-haired associate continued.

"On behalf of the expansion and union of both of our franchises, to seal the partnership we've arranged a marriage between my son Koushi and Ayato-san."

...

_A what?_

Despite his calm and collected demeanour, Ayato was boiling with rage. Blood seeped through the cracks in his calloused skin where his nails had imprinted; resisting to move for a handkerchief, he allowed the blood to trickle down his palms - glimmers of golden light highlighting the crimson droplets like glitter.

The boy opposite him was astounded beyond movement; his mouth agape catching the displeased attention of his father.

"Koushi, it will be beneficial for our business to support the Mafia."

He broke out of his trance, "M-mafia?" His dazed voice was scarcely audible.

_Oh? He didn't know?_

Sugawara snapped his head to the male who analysed him; every detail of his reactions imprinting in the latter's memory, his heart buried in a pit of dread. His father was associated with the mafia, and soon, he'll be married to the heir.

"We'll leave you, boys, to it while we discuss some adult business."

"By discussing you mean drink?" The older man couldn't contain a chuckle at the redhead's remark.

"That's the spirit."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"So..-" The soft boy choked out, the tension of the heavy atmosphere suffocating him; Ayato intervened his attempt at a conversation.

"I've got nothing to say if that's what you're playing at." His words were hostile and abrupt, striking through Suga's heart like an arrow.

"Oh... I see." His shining eyes glimmered by held back tears, the life of the candle lights finding home in the due to overflow tears. He felt like a burden. "Is it because you're not satisfied?"

"Satisfied?" He quirked a brow, sipping the whiskey from his glass.

He gave the male a brief nod. "Well... I'm sure you expected to marry a woman."

"Nah, I'm not interested in women."

Suga looked up stunned; how could he so carelessly assume someone's sexuality?

"And besides, it's not like I'm marrying someone ugly, your quite pretty yourself." He stalked to the grey-haired boy, his index and thumb grasping his chin; averting Suga's chestnut orbs to his carmine pair; his hand slid to caress his porcelain cheek.

"-And I'll make sure to make the best use of that."

His mesmerising eyes were no longer entrancing, goosebumps felt as if the nails of a demon were shredding his skin and insides; his throat enclosed within their clutch, digging their claws into his flesh.

"I'm done here." The rest of the whiskey flowing through his throat, he slammed the glass onto to table in front of Sugawara.

And just as swiftly as he appeared, he left. Left the boy stranded in his self-pity and misery; in a foreign home, and alone.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Ayato was never one to contain his anger, no matter what the release was; he needed one. He found himself at the front door of a modern secluded house, gritting his teeth, he subdued himself from bashing down the door. The door swung open, revealing an unsuspecting red-head.

"Tachihara-kun? What are yo-" Words were cut short by the connection of lips attacking his, teeth gnashed against each other as tongues swirling; their clothed bodies struggling together.

The door slammed shut, Tendou's back collided with the wall, their lips detached; the only trace of their brief make-out session being the string of saliva attaching the two.

"Tendou, you'll let me fuck you good, won't you?" He breathlessly vocalised, his raspy voice coated with lust - ready to salvage their final sensual night.

"Of course.~"  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The maroonette towered over Tendou's delicate body, carnal kisses tainting fair skin - to mark the memory of their promiscuous activities, lustful desires; that will fade as their sinful nights commence to an end.

Ayato's hand skimmed down to caress Tendou's hard-on, a smirk danced on his glazed lips; exultant of his immediate effect.

"Oh? Hard already, Tendou?" A gentle squeeze caused the recipient to gasp, grasping onto broad arms, he stifled a moan in fear of disrupting the older. "I haven't been neglecting you, have I?"

Upon the lack of response, the maroon-head pressed further; urging the younger to vocalise his stimulation.

"Ngh!~"

"That's right let me hear how desperate you are.~" Ayato purred into the boy's ear, his breath fanning over the tender skin of his neck, Tendou's spiked hair tickling his cheek.

His svelte finger hooked into the material of the shirt, tugging at it, signalling its removal. Tendou abruptly obeyed to his implicit command, discarding his shirt unveiling his refined chest and slender waist - soon to be littered with unchaste marks.

Ayato dove back down, sucking, biting and tainting the ivory skin with sin. The blissful male's wrist struggled against the grasp of the maroonette's hand - itching to interlock his fingers in luscious maroon locks; tenaciously the older tightened his hold earning a yearning whine. He soon complied, releasing the craving hands that tangled in his hair - yanking it when he bit his sensitive skin.

Ayato gripped the slim waist; his other hand trailed the tightened tent.

"Sensitive as always, how precious.~" He seductively hummed as the red-head squirmed under him; slightly desperate himself, he disposed of his button-up, tossing it aside.

Half-lidded eyes admired his athletic frame through thick lashes, relishing and savouring every aspect of the moonlit physique, adorned with vast scars.

Ayato ripped off his dress pants, exposing more of his striking features; his sculpted v-line that trailed down under the band tightened around his waist.

"Be a good boy and rid of those trousers would ya?"

Tendou obeyed casting them aside; he lay exposed and vulnerable as ravenous blood eyes taunted him, ready to devour him. Cold air clashed against his delicate skin, aroused shivers spread over him.

Ayato leaned down - his tongue trailed down Tendou's pale abdomen, he tantalised the trembling male as his teeth latched onto the band that concealed his unchaste region. He continued to torture the boy under him; gradually lowering the material - each second lasting longer than the other.

"Please..." The boy whined painfully.

Desperate pleas resonated through his ears like music played by a musician alluring his audience with his God-gifted talent. A Cheshire grin displayed on his face, the piece of fabric was hauled down entirely exposing him. Ayato watched the member twitch as the boy cowered under his taunting carmine eyes.

He bit into the flesh of Tendou's inner thigh, droplets of crimson blood trickled down as his skin burned from the eternal mark that violated his skin - a departing gift from the everlasting flames of the devil's lustful desires.

"He-hey! What if my teammates see it?!"

"Let them, then say senpai decided to pay you a little visit last night." His tongue swiped across the mark, cleaning off the freshly leaked blood. "I'm sure they'll understand."

The younger boy groaned from the pulsating pain spreading through his inner thigh, his desperation to be touched was evident to the sharp scarlet eyes.

Tendou's body jolted once a hand was wrapped around his neck, a devilish smirk grazed Ayato's features as he ridiculed the younger boy who squirmed under him; struggling to gain necessary air.

Ayato swiftly pulled down his underwear while maintaining his grip on the euphoric redhead's neck. He positioned himself before ruthlessly ramming into the unsuspecting male, the younger desperately clawed at the muscular back; tears brimmed his lust-coated eyes. Blood dribbled from the scratches, softly coating Tendou's slender fingers.

Tendou's frail limbs entangled around the ferocious male's body, pressing his slender frame tightly against the older's. The maroon-haired male released the abused neck and gripped the headboard.

"You really are a fucking whore for me, aren't you Tendou?" He chuckled, his husky voice thrilled the bottom's senses.

The older male reached his free hand to Tendou's manhood pressing his thumb on the swollen tip. His flaming breath caressed Tendou's ear; a mixture of heavy breathing and grunts caused Tendou to squirm as his senses went on overdrive.

Ayato violently gripped Tendou's face, he directed his face to look at him, every lewd expression imprinted in his memory. His movements halted deep inside the boy, a displeased whine escaped Tendou hitting Ayato's face directly.

"When I ask a question, I except a fucking answer." He growled squeezing the flushed cheeks, his kouhai's saliva-coated lips forcibly puckered. Beads of sweat glistened on his forehead, his eyes pitifully shun with pleasure and tears.

He looked pathetic.

He was a humiliated wreck at the mercy of a demon's desires.

"Yeah... I am." He choked out breathlessly.

The shameless confession was enough to fuel Ayato, he clutched the boy's slim waist and in one swift motion flipped the boy onto his stomach. He forced Tendou's face into his pillow, his hand positioned firmly on the back of his neck; keeping him in place. His other hand lifted the boy's rear and settled on his hip; imprinting his fingers into his delicate skin. The dominant male resumed his relentless thrusts, leaning down to savour the flesh on his sub's back.

Each pound sent waves of pleasures through the youngers body, his pitiful moans were muffled by the pillow forced to his face.

The luminous blue light of the moon highlighted Tendou perfectly. His pale body glowed and beads of sweat glistened, the devil's darkened marks clashed against his silky ivory skin. He was a pathetically beautiful sight.

As he began to reach his climax his body shook more violently, barely able to keep itself stable. He cried into the material and soon released followed by Ayato - who spilt his seed onto the abused back. He let the fragile boy collapse to the bed, his eagle eyes surveyed the moonlit room. He picked the first material he laid eyes on before wiping off his mess from the sleeping male.

_What a bother._

He chuckled mockingly to himself before joining the male on the bed, his eyes drooped, and sleep began creeping upon him. His corrupted mind cleared; his anger washed away by a purity brought by the peaceful tide of slumber.  
  
  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If possible please leave some sort of feedback!!  
> For those interested my wattpad username is testuro (same as here)


	2. Harsh Words and a Delicate Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into the true nature of Ayato and how he treats his darling Suga.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**Frightened souls scurried like headless chickens** , manoeuvring their way from the distressed male and bowing with the utmost respect; the said male disregarded each individual, not caring to spare them a glance.

Encountering the male in the building was a rarity, it was a blessing for the eyes yet a curse for the holder. He was a sight that sparked terror, whether it be the God-built appearance, the sinister composure or the deathly beauty - known as his gun, that hung from his pocket.

Possibly all three.

Amidst all the panic a petite frame collided with the pristine marble floor, her head hung in humiliation, papers and files scattered out across the floor, causing the heir to halt; he grimaced down at the pathetic worker who despite all her efforts, failed to assemble the sheets. Onlookers dreadfully watched the trembling girl, the heir's cold glare felt like honed shards of ice repeatedly impaling the pitiful girl in the back.

"I'm so sorry, sir! Please forgive me!"

Ayato quirked a brow as he analysed her, unlike the other workers, her long ash hair was unkempt, and she was rather scruffy in both appearance and movement. The male scoffed utterly unimpressed and repulsed by the female before him.

"What the hell is someone like you doing working here?" He barked maliciously, his fierce glare making her feel smaller by each passing second; she cowered under his blood-coloured eyes like a petrified puppy.

"I-I need money for my father's medical fees," she choked out her words, "-and this was the only job available to me. Please, sir. Please don't fire me." Her truthful confession of good intentions amused the sadistic male; humoured by the desperation and distress he caused, he uncharacteristically kneeled to her level. His alluring features held a beguiling smirk, the naive girl believed the deceitful smile, as a hope of consideration bloomed; her eyes blind to the conniving malice masked with a sly shine.

"Well aren't you such a good girl." The heir cooed, harshly gripped her chin, forcing direct eye contact. Hellish flames swirled and raged within his savage scarlet orbs. "Willingly taking up such a dangerous job, all just to keep your old man alive."

"Dare trip in front of me ever again, and I'll make sure your daddy bites the dust sooner than you wish." His mocking grin was no more, yet the devious glint in his maroon eyes remained; further taunting the humiliated girl. Ayato stood up, the girl no longer was of interest to him, he brushed the imaginary dust off his thighs seemingly brought by the girl's mere presence. The heir continued his route to the highest floor where the boss resided - the eeriest, dullest and the most lifeless of them all; the cave where beast hides, lurking in the shadows, ready to pounce on its prey at any given moment.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The heavens painted with vibrant shades of crimson and vermilion. The dying stellar bled its daily goodbye over the mountain creek; the lunar beauty peeking across the land, a delicate touch of lilac dusted the twinkling stars. Gentle pink hues illuminated the sleek four-wheeled beauty, a contrasting yet mesmerising combination. However, despite the delicate touch of the starlit sky, a ferocious beast was hidden in the darkness of the car, ready to feast.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


In the confines of the school gym, the Karasuno volleyball team finished their daily practice, most of them entirely exhausted from the exertion while a certain few could barely sit still; their inner carnivorous crows raging for more, yet the tranquil nature of the night taming them.

Unbeknownst to them, outside the crows' secure nest, lurked a vicious predator - its ravenous thirst already set eyes on its prey; and so he entered the safe haven, the boys now alert of the intruder.

"Is Sugawara Koushi here?" His voice was husky and suave, fitting of his appearance yet a surprise when it reached the ears of the boys, confidence laced his voice along with an eerie factor they couldn't quite fathom. Right in front of the boys stood a killer, a devilishly handsome one, his features were sharp and refined with a cunning smile, that held no meaning, present. He stood towering and proud to do so, even while leaning against the frame of the doorway.

One of the younger began to speak, unconsciously playing into the palm of the devil, though the weary captain, who felt bitter at the sight of the unknown male, prevented him from speaking further.

"Sorry, I think you got the wrong school. There's no Sugawara that goes here." His lie was smooth and quite believable, Ayato was sure he'd be convinced - that is if he wasn't painfully aware of the one flaw betraying the lie.

"Oh, really?" He stepped in, briskly scanning the open gym and each crow - expectant to see a specific someone. "I was certain this was Karasuno Highschool, I'm sure his father wouldn't give me the wrong school."

The heir strode, each step rhythmic and assertive, the rich material of his jet black blazer swayed with every movement like the cape of a king. "So keep doing what you were doing, and don't mind me." He sat on one of the benches near the coach.

"Plus, I'm sure your coach won't mind." The glint in his carmine orbs didn't go unnoticed by the coach who was on the verge of refusal. Yet, the man before him was someone on a greater status than he was; it was evident by not only the way dressed, but by the way he approached those beneath him - he had authority over everyone in the gym and could dictate them in any way he desired. Even if Ukai was to refuse, there's doubt he'll leave as instructed. Ayato was swift to analyze people, and he knew the moment he saw Ukai, that that man knew his place on the hierarchy, so when the younger asserted his dominance, the coach had no other choice but to obey.

As if on command, in came a joyous silverette alongside him tagged a black-haired beauty, in their arms were many bottles stacked. Ayato swiftly glanced at the male who previously lied to him, a sly grin etched his face, showcasing his razor teeth. An overly fascinated ginger boy hopped around the silver-haired male like a child with his mother after being taken to the candy store for the first time.

"Suga-san! Who's that handsome man who's here for you?!" The stunning smile on the addressed male's face dropped in confusion as he glanced at the orange-haired boy, his brows gently furrowed, though his narrowed chestnut eyes kept their shine.

"Who?"

"Him! He's sitting over there." He pointed over in the direction of the heir with sparkles in his eyes, Sugawara's curious gaze followed the direction of the extended arm. Across the gym sat his fiance, his handsome face held a sinister smirk as he held eye contact with his captain, Koushi felt his heart drop to his feet along with the bottles in his arms - everyone's attention was on his panicked frame. The heir's killer glare was aimed at his crouched down figure, his burning gaze trailing every movement as he struggled to gather the fallen bottles. The boy felt as though every aspect of him was exposed to the male; even the slightest muscle movement wouldn't go unnoticed to his eagle eyes.

"Sorry." He muttered with a hushed and croaky voice, fighting to sputter out a word; his current behaviour contrasting the energetic attitude he had when he first came in.

Ayato watched his frantic fiance, slightly enthralled by how alarmed the boy was at the mere sight of him. He stood up and approached Koushi, like a predator approaching its prey that had already surrendered and lost its will to fight, offering itself to the carnivore.

Once Suga had collected the bottles he dropped, he peaked up at Ayato, through thick silver strands of lashes, who was only metres away from him with an elusive smirk. "Ayato-san... What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up." Despite the sly smile, his voice was void of any peculiar emotions - there wasn't anything to it rather than unconventional irritation triggered by the boy before him. "You're not busy, right? I didn't come here just to waste time."

"Actually-" Sugawara instantly shut his mouth once the grin faded into a scowl, his brows deeply furrowed and his eyes narrowed threateningly with a shadow cast over; as if taunting him to continue and defy the heir. "No... I'm free."

Koushi clearly had in mind the team's ritual stop at their coach's convenience store to buy meat buns, he glimpsed back at his troubled teammates, apologising silently with his eyes - wordlessly begging them not to speak.

"Great, you've got two minutes or I'm leaving without you. I'll be standing outside my car." The maroon-haired male announced sternly and harshly, threatening the boy before turning on his heel and disappearing through the door and into the dark abyss of the summer night; not sparing the boys a final glance.

"Wait-" The silver-haired boy tried to reason with him but was left before he could ask for extra time, "Sorry." He muttered to his teammates before tossing the bottles onto the bench and bowing to his baffled friends, scurrying to the changing room to gather his stuff. The males stared at the empty space of the open door, processing the events that just occurred.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"You're a minute late." The maroonette leaned against his polished car; a cigarette hung between his fingers as smoke surged from his parted lips. His blazer was nowhere in sight, the sleeves of his white button-up shirt rolled up, exposing his muscular arms and the striking tattoos designing his skin. The black tie that hung around his neck was loosened along with the top buttons; he had a rather lazy look, no longer elegant.

"I'm sorry - I couldn't find my shirt and I couldn't leave without it!" Koushi hunched over, his chest heaved, trying to regain his breath.

"You're lucky I was feeling generous, were you trying to rebel? Is that it?" The younger began to panic, not wanting the male to get enraged by assumptions. He whipped his head up, eyes wide, droplets of sweat were illuminated by the headlights of the car; his cheeks were flushed though barely visible.

_What a pretty sight._

"No! I'm being honest!" The desperation in his voice was obvious as his eyes pleaded Ayato to believe him.

"Whatever, just get in." Sugawara complied without an issue, securely sitting in the passenger seat. The dread of the current situation began to swell in his chest, he nervously shifted in his seat, obediently waiting for his fiance to finish smoking and join him. As time ticked, each second passed slower and longer until he lost count at ten; his raging thoughts were interrupted by the presence beside him. Without a word uttered, the heir started up the car and rolled out of the school grounds, very well aware of the anxious boy beside him but proceeded to drive.

Sugawara strived to focus his attention on the trees surrounding the foreign roads but couldn't, his mind and inner curiosity urging him to speak and calm his nerves. Mustering up all the courage within his frail body he spoke up, his gaze firmly planted on his hands that clutched the fabric of his trousers.

"Why'd you pick me up?"

"Why'd I pick you up?" Ayato repeated the question, not expecting to receive an answer. "Isn't that a stupid question?" He fired back, animosity dripped from his tongue, ridiculing the on-edge Koushi.

"You're going to live me from now on, and you surely don't know where it is nevermind actually walking the distance."

"Right, sorry. Then I need to pack my things." He kept his voice low, unknowingly repressing his breath.

"No need, all your stuff's already there." Ayato laid back into this seat, his arm extended out to the steering wheel, harshly clutching it tinting his knuckles white. He glared out to the deathly quiet roads with occasional bends and shadowing trees towering over the speeding car.

"Oh- I forgot to mention." Sugawara veered to look at him, scarcely admiring his rigorous features. "From now on I'll be picking you up at the exact same time, every day. So try not to be late."

The maroon-haired male tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at Sugawara. "Understood?"

They locked eyes for a stern second before Sugawara backed down, feeling restricted and caged like an animal abducted from the open wild and imprisoned in a metal cage. "Yes..."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Their house was situated outside the city, secluded from other inhabitants by a surrounding field of open verdure, separating the home by high cream-coloured walls. The house was fairly big, a grand entry with a high arch before the main door, two stories tall with many roofs of different levels and a dedicated section of the house made of grey bricks standing out against the cream walls. A large portion of the driveway was devoted to vehicles ranging from colour, to model to type of vehicle. There was a small fountain placed metres in front of the doorway, the water majestically trickling down in a consistent moment, the many scattered lights brightened up the driveway, creating a pathway of lights for the car.

Inside the house was just as mesmerising, the mahogany wooden floors were polished, white walls consisted of not a single spec of dust conducting them to be perfect. The ceiling was higher than normal with a gem-filled chandelier hanging down and a grand staircase leading up to the second floor.

Ayato tossed his blazer onto the clothing racket that was conveniently placed at the door, he stretched out his muscles and threw off his shoes meanwhile Koushi stood glued to the floor, overly nervous and unsure what to do. Ayato continued to tend to himself as he unbuttoned the restricting button-up shirt.

"You know this is your house too so don't stand there all fucking night like an idiot." Sugawara was shocked but done as told and awkwardly walked into the living room, followed by Ayato.

The stunning grey-haired boy admired the many different species of plants and flowers, a slight warmth coursed through his body and gave him a possible sense of home and hope. His tender fingers trailed along the large leaves of a growing plant entirely unaware of the curious gaze lingering on his entranced figure. As Sugawara twirled to look at any other plants, he met Ayato's intent gaze; insecurity crept upon him as his hands retracted to his side. Ayato turned away, agitated.

"As I said - it's your house too." His broad back was turned to him as the delicate fabric of the shirt dropped to his waist, the sleeves sliding down off his arms. Sugawara's eyes immediately caught sight of the contrasting red scratches engraved into his flesh, despite the bitter sense of betrayal tugging at his heart, a heavy shade of pink dusted his plump cheeks.

"Yeah... What happened? To your back?" Sugawara feigned innocence, Ayato shifted his body to veer at the boy.

"Just a souvenir from last night."

"Last night?" The silver-haired boy abruptly connected the dots, realising his fiancé had gone out with someone after they met. The wedding may be one forced onto him, but he wished it to work, Suga felt betrayed and fears that his affairs will continue, he felt useless.

"Yeah, why? Are you feeling jealous?" He smirked at his fiance, a small dimple forming onto his cheek. The evidence of the affair still visible to the eye. "Well, it's not like you were at hand anyway."

Everything at that moment stopped for Suga, including the deception. Everything was muted except for the thumping of his heart within his chest, it was beating right at his ears and a feeling of nausea built up. Forcefully he swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat.

"At hand?.." His words were barely audible, as he struggled to produce a sentence and stared at Ayato in disbelief.

"Yes. Now, can you stop repeating my questions?" He growled at Suga, bearing his razor teeth, barely able to retain his rage at being questioned. "It's fucking annoying."

"What exactly do you view me as?.."

"Just what the fuck are you rambling about?" Ayato was on the verge of snapping at the boy who insisted on asking pointless questions.

"You... You don't see me as someone you're meant to marry." Sugawara's chestnut orbs began to water, the white LED lights glistening the unspilled tears. His skin gradually tinting pink. "You think of me as an inconvenience, something you can use to satisfy you since I'm here."

"I don't care if you wanted this marriage!" The tears trickled down but began to pour the more Suga expressed his frustration - rosy blotches coated his face. "I won't allow you to use me to your advantage just because I'm going to marry you!"

"So?! Was I right?!" His voice cracked pathetically as he broke down in front of the heir.

Ayato couldn't comprehend whether the fury boiling deep in the pit of his stomach was fueled by the truth of Sugawara's words, or by the audacity the male had to even think of raising his voice at him. Both men were trembling, one in distress and the other in utter rage.

"More or less." He snarled as a matter of fact. Every muscle in his body contracting to hold him back from releasing all the pent up anger that's threatening to erupt like lava from a volcano.

"You're unbelievable..." He gave one final look at his fiance, his heart torn to shreds and a sense of worthlessness washing over him. He stormed up the stairs and into the first room he saw, slamming the door. Muffled sobs were heard throughout the eerily empty house, the atmosphere was heavy and weighing down on Ayato's shoulders; he slumped down onto the leather couch, his anger slowly sizzling down.

Then realisation hit him.

Ayato fucked up.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is neither completed on wattpad or here, so I'll be updating this story when I can.


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough night, Sugawara enjoys the calm brought by the breeze, which unknowingly gives him a final moment of bliss. That was until Ayato mysteriously vanished into the night.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Time on the clock ticked** , an infinite cycle that remained constant and will prevail till the demise of time itself. Each tick echoed throughout the ice-cold room, its rhythmic melody overpowering the miserable whimpers originating from a bundle of thick duvets. The shelter of the blankets battled off the freezing temperatures, fulfilling their duty of defending the one concealed in the refuge of their warmth; the only one willing to solace the broken boy.

Though as time pushed forth, the night thrilled colder, the absence of the blazing sun provoked a chilly breeze that seeped through the minor ravine in the window, like the stream of a river through the crevice in a rock. It began its mission of conquering the room, encasing it in its cold. Soon enough, the fresh breeze brought by nature began to assist the already present cold, unifying their artificial and natural forces to tantalise the sobbing male.

Looming over his body like a monster from a child's nightmare, the cold breeze crept to abuse his skin through any given entrance. His silk skin began to taint with goosebumps as the ghost of the room watched him tremble and tug the blankets close to his body; salvaging for any form of warmth. He desperately clung to the material, his face buried - the heat of his breath partially warming the blanket.

The familiarity of the scene caused a bitter sense of nostalgia to bloom in the pit of his stomach, just as footsteps thudded past his door - it was a subtle action, yet Koushi held his breath, his eyes shot open and grew twice in size. His heart hammered against his ribcage, each thump of his heart resounding in his ears till the moment it steadied. Just like when he was a boy, the same cold enveloped his trembling form, the heavy footsteps outside his door; his body on edge awaiting the moment the door would swing open.

Though the anticipated moment never came, instead, silence ceased the room once again. The boy's body relaxed, the slight adrenaline diminished and his eyes began to droop shut; the pitch black of the crepuscular midnight hour overtaking his vision and blocking off the dim rays of the moon. He was enervated, his body fighting against his will that begged to fall into the secure arms of slumber, praying to bask in their warmth and escape the ominous cold.

That night the boy was haunted even in his dreams, unwillingly reminiscing the living nightmare he identified as his childhood; the wrinkled face of his aged father slowly morphing into the young one of his fiancé.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The sleeping beauty awoke to the rustling sound of clothes. He grudgingly lifted his upper body to see the one responsible for the noise, squinting to look at the muscular frame; his dazed gaze turned spiteful at the proudly displayed scratches embedding the pale skin. His watchful glare lingered on the dulled crimson marks before allowing himself to trail his sight lower, many faded scars adorned his fiancé's back that he was previously blind to; his caramel eyes lost sight of them as a shirt draped over Ayato's body - a similar, if not an identical shirt to the one he wore yesterday.

The male turned to face his fiancé that watched him with intense, curious eyes. The two males locked eyes, the younger hesitant to speak, however, his inner curiosity got the better of him.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was croaky yet soft, the early morning taking its effect on the boy.

The older slightly scoffed, as if the answer to his question wasn't obvious enough. "Well, after your little breakdown last night, you ran to my room."

Sugawara briefly connected the dots under the male's ireful glare. "Oh- I'm so sorry!" He bowed his head in shame, humiliated by his own actions. The vexed heir observed the boy as he gradually began to feel his patience wearing thin so early in the morning, taking a deep breath he forced down the irritation bubbling in his stomach.

"Doesn't matter. Your room is the one next door, all your stuff is there already." He swiftly turned back to face his wardrobe filled with a vast amount of luxurious clothes, continuing to button up his shirt before grabbing one of the neatly folded ties. "I'll be leaving in thirty minutes so wash up or whatever you do in the morning."

Sugawara rapidly leapt out of bed and hurried away from the suffocating presence of the other male. Following the instructions, he scurried into the room he was assigned. Scattered around his rooms were many boxes piled on top of each other, stress began to build up as he frantically rummaged through each box trying to find the items necessary.

The room was a medium-size room, dark wooden panels stretched out across the floor with a grey rug placed over it and a bed on top, the frame of it pushed up against the wall. The bed had a grey headboard and white sheets and pillows, an opaque grey blanket neatly spread over the lower half - to the left of the bed was a dark grey dresser, a dull painting of a forest hanging over it. The majority of the walls painted a clear white, the wall behind the bed covered by horizontal chestnut-coloured panels. Two identical dark grey nightstands were placed on each side of the bed, one drawer per nightstand. Opposite the dresser was a large window that gave view to the garden, and a balcony door adjoined it.

After five minutes wasted on locating his morning necessities, he rushed into the ensuite bathroom. The bathroom was surrounded by beige tiles, on the left, was a bathtub and further down a built-in shower and opposite the shower was a toilet hidden by a small fragment of a wall. Beside the wall was a counter-style sink with additional space to the right for belongings. Hanging over the sink was a huge mirror, Koushi made his way to it and set all the bundled up clothes and necessities on the counter.

Gazing into the mirror, his reflection peered back at him, his usually sparkling eyes were irritated with a rosy hue and slightly puffed out. He heaved out a depleted sigh as the lack of sleep from the previous night began to creep upon him, he spun around to turn the shower on and began to strip off his clothes, allowing the material to slide down his body and bundle on the floor, before stepping into the mild water. The water trickled down his satin skin that shone and radiated a delicate glow reflected from the dim gold lights in the centre of the bathroom.

Koushi closed his eyes as he felt the water gliding down his body, the heat contrasted the coldness he felt just a few hours prior. He sighed contently as he felt refreshed and his mind no longer a raging haze, all the events from the night before became a distant memory in the past; his mind attentive on the future and happy memories soon to come.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Arriving fashionably late, Sugawara stepped into the gym and greeted his fellow teammates with a blinding smile as relief filled each member - even the cranky blonde who typically cared for no one. The members of the Karasuno Volleyball team surrounded their vice-captain. Some expressed their worry for him in a more apparent matter while some remained modest, keeping their concern concealed.

One crow, in particular, their captain, analysed the male; he never failed to notice how the dawning sun made his eyes ablaze, becoming their own sun in the sky. It was a trivial trait, yet the captain noticed it each and every morning, including the current one. However, the captain also seemed to catch sight of the bleak shade of purple tinting under his eyes. Daichi would notice the aspect on certain days, it wasn't rare, but it wasn't regular either for his crush to attend school evidently lacking sleep. The brunette often pondered what the secrets and who his dear Sugawara truly was behind that gleaming smile everyone found serenity in.

"Suga-san! We were worried you got sick!" The ginger-haired boy hopped around, his eyes wide and shining with curiosity as he started up at his upperclassmen. "You're never this late for practice!"

"Oi! Hinata dumbass, lower your voice!" A much taller ravenette yelled at him with an equally loud voice.

"How typical of you king, bossing around us peasants while doing as you please." The cranky blonde taunted his fellow first years, a sadistic smirk wide on his features as he used his domineering height to glare down at the duo from behind his glasses.

Koushi chuckled as he watched his teammates bicker amongst each other, the scene before him gave him a tender sense of tranquillity as he relished the minor interaction.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." He smiled warmly at them, his eyes creasing closed. "Why don't we practice?"  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Sugawara was drained beyond belief, his body and mind both on the verge of a shut down as he spent the majority of his classes endeavouring to stay awake; rather than learning the valuable information taught. His delicate body staggered for support against one of the large trees on the school's grounds, seeking support to stay upright. A large cluster of leaves towered over him as small fragments of the sun's rays peeked through the swaying gaps - presenting themselves in a variety of designs.

The silver-haired boy crouched down, a surge of drowsiness encasing him like the overpowering wave of a tsunami. His stomach growled in desperation and disapproval at the irresponsibility of him not preparing a lunch prior.

Koushi mentally cursed, he was furious with himself, disappointed at his own idiocy. He was wholly aware that he had school the following day, yet failed to plan ahead, and instead chose to wallow pitifully in his tears; disregarding all the independence that came along with becoming an adult. It was his fault, and he understood it well, he was convinced it was his and only his responsibility - one that seemed engraved into his head.

"Suga? Are you okay?" The boy craned his neck to look up, squinting and adjusting his spinning sight to ease before identifying the male frowning down at him, his thick brows furrowed.

"Yea..." He gripped the side of his head, a throbbing pain emerging from thin air and inhabiting his skull. "I'm just feeling... a little lightheaded."

At the mention of his condition, panic coursed through the brunette's body, his instincts on high alert, "What's wrong?" He frantically crouched down beside him, gripping the slender frame and offering any support he could give. "Do you need to see the nurse?"

The need to protect the one he loved glazed his mind, every action being pure and sent straight from the soul. His solicitous instincts overwhelming his rationality, utterly blind to the proximity he had with the astonished male. The male on the opposite end gaped with widened eyes, a gentle gust of warm air fanned over his face; a pair of love-struck chocolate orbs bore into his. The longer he maintained eye contact, the more he began to notice the bitter truth behind that meaningful gaze. His heart writhed in sympathy, already speaking its condolences to the heart soon to shatter.

Subconsciously he gulped down the burden of initiating a heartbreak. "A-ah, no, no." He gave a gentle closed-eye smile, his pearly teeth displayed by his smile, subtle dimples indented into his velvety skin. "I just needed some fresh air, don't worry." His smile only fuelled the flame roaring in Daichi's heart, the heat coursing through every vein, distributing the warmth throughout his body - especially his face which flushed a prominent hue of red.

Upon the lack of response, his radiating smile dropped, his eyes opened as he caught sight of the awestruck male, Sugawara nervously rubbed the back of his neck as a euphonic chuckle reverbed from his throat. The captain regained his awareness as he shot up. He opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, to explain himself, though his efforts were futile as he gaped his mouth open and shut like a fish.

Sugawara let out a breath of air, he sat down on the root of the eld tree and pressed his back on the firm bark of the tree that poked at him through his school shirt. "Are you going to sit down?" His large doe eyes peered up at the captain, a sparkle of curiosity mixed with a tinge of fatigue.

"Yeah..." Daichi breathlessly whispered out his answer - his breath swept away by the innocence gazing up at him; he was solely entranced.

The two of them sat in comforting silence for a brief period until Daichi pulled out his lunchbox, he peeked at the pretty setter from the corner of his eye. He slightly frowned upon noticing the male didn't do the same as him, he spoke up, thinking Sugawara didn't get the hint. "Are you not going to take out your lunch?"

The silverette shifted his attentive gaze from the sky to look at his fellow third year, the specs of light highlighting his face. "I forgot to pack myself some this morning." He then reassuringly smiled at the captain. "Don't worry, I'll eat something when I go home." Daichi stared at him in disbelief.

"Don't be ridiculous, we have volleyball practice after school. There's no way you'll last that long without food." He picked up some of his food using his chopsticks and presented it just a few inches away from Koushi's face. "Have some of mine."

Sugawara astounded, blinked at the food. "I-I really couldn't, this your food Daichi." He nervously looked down - a rosy shade glazed his cheeks as he glanced back up. "I'll feel bad if I-" He stopped mid-sentence as the food was forced into his mouth, not a trace of aggression present in the caring action.

"As your captain, I insist you eat." A similar blush dusted his cheeks, the chocolate-eyed male restrained any further heat willing to surface his skin. "I can't let you faint during practice."

He coyly glanced to the floor, his hand reaching to his neck to rub it and help ease the raging heart in his chest. "You know, you're health matters to me." Sugawara stared at the male in astonishment, his mouth agape as he let the heartfelt concern fill his heart.

The brunette averted his eyes back to the boy sitting less than a metre away from him; he hesitantly shifted his hand and placed it onto Koushi's thigh. "Sugawara, if there's anything you ever need help with, just know I'll always be here for you." He reassuringly rubbed his thigh, the thinnest of material separating their human contact. "Not just me but the team too, we really do care for you."

The tender touch of his firm yet warm hand caused his heart to swell, a constant reminder of his arranged marriage that is soon to bound him to a man for life. "Yeah... I know..." He said with the ghost of a smile.

Not a single cloud dusted the azure sky that day. The wind was delicate, gently brushing against his skin as if he were the thinnest sheet of glass.

It was eerily calm.

As if it were the calm that comes before the storm.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Twenty-four hours had passed since the crows' last encounter with the mysterious redhead, the same male who emerged from the voided mist and swept away their setter; taking him captive in the darkness of the night.

Just like the twenty-four hours prior, the volleyball team was finished with their after school practice, the majority heaving for air. The third-year setter hurriedly gathered his belongings after glancing at the clock, the onlooking team stared in confusion at his frantic self; a few crows took his frenzy as pure eagerness to get home, a tinge of motivation for action sparked within them.

"Sorry guys, I need to go out early." His neatly folded towel was pressed into his chest as he clutched it tightly. "Ayato is waiting for me outside."

The boys furrow their brows in confusion, the unfamiliar name settling in their minds as they raked their brains in search of the name's owner. Their investigation coming out as a failure.

"Ayato?" The short boy adorably titled his head as he glanced to his senior, his amber eyes glowing with innocent interest.

"Wait- is that the guy from yesterday?" A mossy-haired boy with freckled scattered across his face questioned.

"That guy?!" A bald-headed male roared, his fist tightly clenched as he wholeheartedly expressed his fury for the maroon-haired male. "Who does he think he is?! Marching into our gym like that?!"

"Yeah, Ryuu!" The shortest member of the team and coincidentally the baldhead's best friend screamed, joining his partner's rage. "Now he's stealing out senpai!"

The captain of the crows intently listened to the younger boys' as they analysed who this 'Ayato' may be. Unbeknownst to the team, Sugawara was internally panicking, his delicate body coated in sweat as more produced the longer he remained in the gym. "Guys- I really think I should go now."

The majority of the team entirely missed his statement, in the heat of the moment, he hurriedly ran to the door before veering around to his teammates. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good work everyone!" He gave them a final goodbye and fled from the scene.

The bickering boys silenced as they looked at the empty door, the current event processing in their brains.

"Did Suga-senpai leave?"

"I think so."

"Oh God, I'm surrounded by idiots."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


A similar scene was presented in front of the silver-haired male, his maroon-haired fiancé was pressed against his sleek car; a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he inhaled and exhaled the rippling smoke. His brows were furrowed, his crimson eyes glazed over with a dark haze.

Ayato barely gave Koushi any recognition as he lifted his muscular frame off of the metal beast - his half-done cigarette was disposed to the ground, not even bothering to stomp the flame out. In utter silence he walked to his side of the car, not once did he distastefully shame the setter for his late arrival. The grey-haired male viewed this as an opportunity and scurried into the car, in his optimistic eyes his scornful fiancé was in a good mood.

The car roared, slithering through the open roads of the familiar yet not nostalgic roads. The same trees loomed over the mechanical machine that protected the 'couple'. The silence was deafening to him, it obnoxiously rung in his ears; urging him to speak. It felt as though the need to speak became an obligation, the previous optimism vanished and worry flooded his system.

Ayato was deadly silent, not once did he utter a rude remark yet Sugawara still felt caged, it felt as though he was a mouse thrown into the lair of a python; like any minute the python would pounce on the unsuspecting mouse.

Obediently, Koushi kept his mouth shut, he had no particular concern to voice nor was he entitled to speak, so he followed the one simple rule he was taught to follow - don't speak unless spoken to.

The 'couple' arrived at their shared house, the beast rolled and halted right in front of their towering front door, the grey-haired boy anticipated the latter to shut the car off and march into the house - most likely slam a door in the process. Though he firmly remained seated in the driver's seat, both males simultaneously turned to face each other, startled by the redhead's actions he looked down but lifted his head back up in fear of angering him.

He nervously gulped down his saliva, anticipating something, anything to happen; his palms unknowingly began to sweat.

"I've got somewhere to go urgently." His deep voice was monotone, not a distinct trace of emotion present - no rage, no disgust, no grief.

"O-oh, I see." He turned to opened the car and carefully stepped out, he twirled his body around and bowed gently to his fiancé. "Thank you for driving me back." He politely thanked before scurrying towards the door, he fumbled with the keys, struggling to insert them into the keyhole. Ayato merely watched him from the shot distance before speeding out of the estate and to his desired destination.

It was odd, his father never personally called him to inform him of his job, never. Not only that, but he never dabbled in that type of work either, he was either sent to assist Toga with torture or deal with clients.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


The drive lasted between two to three hours, he drove through many unfamiliar roads before finally arriving at the destination sent directly by his father. It was a pleasant house that was neither too small nor too big, a perfect family home. The nature that surrounded the house was tranquil, with no heavy, clustered forests inhabiting the area around. Large planes stretched for miles, a few trees adorning their emerald sheets every so often; the randomly scattered flowers added a delicate touch to the greenery. Nature basked in the luminous light of the moon, shadowing over the far lands.

Contrary to the serene fields outside, the inside of the house was sheer and utter chaos. Terror seeped from the paper walls and the painful cries of ghosts taunted him and his soul in any way fit.

The once perfect house was now trashed and flipped upside down, many wandering men in black suits roamed around the area of the house; greeting the heir as he passed by them.

His aged father sat sprawled out on an armchair that vividly did not belong to him, he patiently awaited his son's arrival; a crazed smile stretched on his wrinkled face, lit up by the blazing flames of the ignited fireplace. Directly in front of the marble fireplace, three people lay sobbing and tied up - a man, a woman and a young girl.

"After so many years." His father craned his neck to look at his cherished son, his aged featured masked with sheer insanity. "I've finally found him."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated,, and finally up to date with my wattpad status of this book.. :))  
> Also! I've got so much planned for this book that even I can't wait to finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment so that I know if you this book is enjoyable,  
> If interest check out my wattpad account, username : testuro  
> :))


End file.
